Traveling through Life
by GoonieGirl
Summary: It's Christmas and Abby thinks it'll be just like any other year. But how can it be when you have your best friend as your boyfiend and a really hot guy that has a crush on you, that you think you may be in love with as well! It's going to be a crazy time
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you like this story! It will probably be as long and hopefully as funny as the other ones, though that's not decision. I know that's it's not Christmas anymore and it won't be for a long time, but we should still have the Christmas spirit all year round. So here is another back to the Future story with your loving and crazy characters!

"Okay, who tied the lights in a huge knot last year!" I yelled holding up the lights that had become so entangled with each other they looked like one of Doc's inventions.

"Don't look at me, you will never let me touch anything that has to do with lights ever since the great tree accident" Marty replied not looking up from the stockings he was placing by on the fireplace.

"Well, someone is gonna pay and it isn't me! There is no way in Hell I am unraveling this junk" I said gesturing towards the lights. Marty and I shared a look.

"Doc!" we yelled in unison.

You see Christmas has always been a weird time for me. You always pass by windows with real families that actually are sitting at the table together.

Not that Doc and me don't eat together at Christmas. That's about the only time we do eat together. But, the families in the windows are always a mom, a dad, and kids. If anyone ever looked in my window it would be a whole different thing entirely.

You'd find Doc and me sitting at the table eating what you would call a purple turkey. But what we would call Turkey with Prune dressing.

You would see a distracted boy running out of his house and across the street every fifteen minutes on the dot. Sometimes I think we should save Marty the running and just invite his family for Christmas Dinner with us.

But honestly the Mcfly's aren't big on the purple turkey. The first Christmas without my mother I was pulling the Prune Turkey I had bought (yes they do sell them) out of our car, when the next thing I know the Mcfly's are running over with a hose yelling franticly that it's poisonous and top drop it immediately.

Yeah, not the best way to let your neighbor know that you don't like their Christmas turkey that they spent 29.99 on with their own money.

Doc was never really big on Christmas. I mean how can a crazy inventor with pale white hair possibly understand that blue is not a valid Christmas color, when he never celebrated it as a child. Much less ever believed in Santa Clause.

You should see him when we go to the mall. All the kids run up to him wanting him to listen to what they want for Christmas.

Doc always insists to the children that there is no such thing as Santa Clause and that just because I talked him into wearing red does not mean he is gonna sit on the Santa chair and pretend to be who he is not. I know what your thinking.

Doc's a Grinch. I would be right there with you if I haven't seen those kids every year.

The kids don't believe him, but that's probably because they can't hear him anyway since I'm usually singing Jingle Bells at the top of lungs.

Yeah, I'm the singing elf that makes sure the kids don't hear what they don't need to know. I am a big believer in Christmas spirit and all that mumbo jumbo that Scrooges yell BaHumbug at.

Surprisingly I don't get paid from the mall or Doc since he believes I'm the one ruining the kids lives. Doc insists one day they'll come busting down our door saying we tricked them.

My reply: "Sure Doc I bet this kid(pointing to a cute little blue eyes girl) will turn out to be an axe murder."

Now your probably wondering what my favorite thing about Christmas is. You know what I'll admit you probably weren't wondering that.

It's not what people automatically wonder. But when you think about it everyone has something.

There are the people who hate rigging up the lights. Some love it.

Some people love decorating the tree. Others could care less about the green blob in their living room.

Some people love giving gifts. Others love receiving and then regifting them to the exact same person as a look-I-hated-your-gift sentiment.

Others like me love the weird holiday traditions that only certain people know about.

"Seriously Abs who came up with the idea to wrap the amp in the first place?" Marty's annoyed voice cried.

You guessed it. I love to decorate. Sure it gets really hectic. I mean if you think back no Brown Christmas has ever been normal.

You got the chimney accident when I was two when my mother insisted Doc go down the chimney in a Santa suit, forgetting she had made a fire in the fireplace during the day and it was still burning. You bet the fire department had a big kick out of it.

Then there was the lake accident where a bully dared me to walk across the frozen over lake. Let's just say when it says thin ice. They don't mean the Jesse Stone song.

You got the tree accident where I was sick and Marty decided to be nice by going out and getting the tree. Only to come to our house with a non-refundable huge pine tree that couldn't even fit in the door.

Who knows what's gonna happen this year?

R/r Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I really don't know what else to say except enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Back to the Future. I do own Abby and Jack(the police guy) if he can be counted…

"You know I haven't met any girl that threatens her boyfriend" Marty complained as he began to unravel the lights.

"Yeah, and before you met me you never knew anyone could shimmy up a drain pipe in a prom dress. What else is new?" I replied simply flipping a page in my math book.

"You know there are law suits that people can file due to threats" Marty continued.

"Yeah, probably" I admitted turning another page.

"And that doesn't worry you?" Marty asked pointedly.

"Why, should it? I'm just using a talent God gave me" I answered nonchalantly.

"A illegal talent" Marty muttered.

"Are you saying it's illegal to threaten your boyfriend so he'll unravel lights?" I laughed.

"Yeah" Marty answered.

"What are you the threat police?" I laughed kissing him softly.

"Hey, by the way what did you get for number five?" Marty asked setting down the lights to look at his notebook.

"California or Oregon. I couldn't decide" I admitted.

"How'd you get that from the mean of 35, 69, 72, and 43?"

"They are the biggest prune growing states. Over 140,000,000 pounds a year" I replied matter of factly.

"If only you had the same enthusiasm for math" Marty muttered.

"How can you put the same enthusiasm for math as for Prunes? That's like killing enthusiasm!" I explained.

Suddenly the clocks in the house all started ringing loudly.

"What time is it?" I screamed covering my ears.

"Eight o'clock" Marty yelled back.

"You ate a clock?" I screamed as the clocks stopped.

"Wait a minute" I said realizing something.

"Were supposed to be at the Packer's game by eight!" I yelled.

LATER AT THE PACKER'S GAME

Your probably wondering why in the world were so hyped about going to a Packer's game. I ask myself the same question every year. To be honest I really hate the Packers.

"The Packers are like the Jedi. You're wearing a 'Go Darth Vader' jersey!" I screamed at the Eagles.

Okay so maybe I do get a little excited about this stuff. But as you all know I'm weird. You heard about the person that got tasored on the Phillies baseball field. Yeah, well it happened on the Packer's field too once.

And I have the scars to prove it. Though if a teacher asked where I got it my answer is "Anyway except from a tasor because I ran onto the Packer's field."

I feel I also have to explain why we were so intent on getting there before eight o'clock. I mean they don't really care if your there a few minutes late right? You can always see the score if you missed a play right?

Well, ever since the tasor accident the police insist on making me walk through a metal detector and pat me down in case I'm carrying any weapons. That usually takes about a hour or so and by that time I've missed almost all my chances at yelling insults at the coaches.

It's not like I was carrying any weapons when I got tasored or anything. Jack(yes, I'm on a first name basis with some of the cops. He's the one that tasored me, but there are no hard feelings. We were basically even after I destroyed his car in my road rage.)

Jack says it's just a precaution, but precautions do not take an hour. Believe me I've been through a lot of them.

So by the time we got there and I went through the whole "precaution" the score was 10 to 6. Just another Christmas tradition when you think about it. As it happens were basically always late.

R/r Tell me what you think!


End file.
